dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Belial (New Earth)
Etrigan never changed, and later tricked Belial into falling in love with a beautiful Middle Eastern goddess. Belial took her as his second wife who bore his second child, but the Archduke was shocked when his new son was born a goat. Etrigan laughed as he removed the glamour charm he cast, revealing Belial's wife to be nothing more than an animal spirit. Disgusted by the very idea of debasing himself with such a creature, he killed the goat spirit in a rage, but could not bring himself to kill his offspring, vowing he would grow to torment Etrigan. His second did not live up to his expectations, so Belial left Hell for many years, returning with a third son he spawned with a witch from Ur, Merlin. Belial set out to breed an heir with the magical power to subjugate Etrigan. Armed with the Eternity Book, Merlin indeed made Etrigan his slave and banished Lord Scapegoat to the Beyond Region. The Book of Belial Belial's time on Earth garnered attention and an account was recorded in the Book of Belial. After the fall of Camelot, when Etrigan was bound to the mortal, Jason Blood, Belial and Merlin ensured Etrigan remained in servitude by casting blanket spells that hid the only two remaining copies of the Book of Belial, as well as on Blood's mind so no association could be made. Merlin also prevented Etrigan from divulging relevant information, yet the Demon discovered certain loopholes through the tenacity of Glenda Mark. When the connection was made, Belial sent some of his minions to their hotel room to recover the book and the Philosopher's Stone. Etrigan intervened, but Glenda was abducted and dragged to Hell. Desperate to recover Glenda, Jason spent eighty-seven hours painting a binding circle that could possibly hold the Archfiend and summoned Belial. The circle just held him with the aid of the Philosopher's Stone, and Jason offered him live pigeons as blood sacrifice in return for answers. The Lord of Lies was evasive, but eventually told his son's host all about their past including how the Philosopher's Stone was created accidentally when his seed was spilled at Merlin's conception. Understanding that the stone was born from sympathetic magic, Jason tried to command Belial to return Glenda. The Archfiend was not compelled at all, and with not enough pigeons to trade, Belial waited for a moment of weakness from Jason, and took Harry Matthews as sacrifice instead. Belial returned to Hell with Harry, leaving Glenda in his place. Etrigan's Rebellion After the rise of the Great Darkness, Hell fell into warring factions. To maintain order, Lucifer created the Satanic Triumvirate, sharing power with Beelzebub and Azazel. Belial later replaced Azazel, but the Archduke Asteroth schemed to become sole ruler of Hell. His ritual failed, but Jason Blood in Hell, Etrigan wasted no time to plan his own coup. He demanded an audience with his father, asking that Belial and his armies side with him, and the two would rule instead of three. Belial cave Etrigan his assurance, but secretly decided to wait and to see how the tide of war fell before he chose a side. Only after Etrigan and Ran Va Daath's army razed Beelzebub's fortress did Belial meet up with them to assault Lucifer's castle. Ran Va Daath was not so happy to see her former lover again, but Etrigan stopped the two from killing each other and marched against the King of Hell who simply surrendered without a fight. Belial attended his son's coronation beside Masak Mavdil. With the Crown of Horns and Trident of Lucifer, Etrigan announced his new Satanic Triumvirate; Ran Va Daath, Abaddon and himself. Enraged by the betrayal, Belial lashed out at his son, but Etrigan was too powerful wearing the Crown of Horns and he defeated his father before the armies of Hell. Etrigan ripped out Belial's heart from his chest before casting him into the Pit along with Beelzebub. | Powers = * ** : Belial is older than mankind. Merlin was his third child, born when the ancient city of Ur existed (between 4,000 and 450 BCE.) ** : Belial's physical and supernatural power was great. Even precise a precise binding circle combined with the Philosopher's Stone could barely contain him. ** : Belial still survived without his heart. ** ** ** : Belial taught magic to all of his children. *** | Abilities = * : Belial has profound magical knowledge, educating his three sons in the arcane, and gifting Merlin the Eternity Book. * : Belial is the Prince of Lies and Deceit. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Belial could be summoned against his will, however it takes powerful magic to contain him, and blood sacrifice to keep him on the mortal plane. * : Belial's heart was ripped out by Etrigan when he possessed the Crown of Horns, causing Belial to lose considerable strength, power, and will. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * * "Belial" is traditionally pronounced as "bee-lee-''uh''l" but Etrigan rhymes Belial with "denial". | Trivia = * Glenda pointed out how Belial looked like Etrigan from a image, The Demon Belial Standing at the Mouth of Hell from the German Book of Belial, 1463. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Horns